


I Only Have Eyes For You

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: My love must be a kind of blind loveI can't see anyone but you-Are the stars out tonightI don't know if it's cloudy or brightI only have eyes for you dear
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off 'I Only Have Eyes For You'- The Flamingos
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_urvud-Oi0

It was a beautiful day and the cafe across the park seemed like a great idea to just relax and take in the day. Crossing the street, you started to realize that it was a little more crowded than usually. Tentatively, you opened the door and took in the scene. 

Small chatter filled your ears as the sunlight illuminated the groups of people in the room. 

“Hi! Is it just you today?” The cheery waitress approached you. 

“Yes,” you smiled. 

Picking up a menu, she asked you to follow and you did. You were so caught up by beautiful surroundings, you missed the waitress asking someone to share the table with you. 

“Here you are, it’s a little crowded, so I hope you don’t mind sharing.” She gave you a small smile. 

“Not at all, thanks.” 

She left and revealed a muscular man with long raven waves that contrasted against his pale skin that was dusted with beauty marks; a long scar ran from his forehead all the way down the left side of his face that was hidden behind black Ray-Bans. He shifted in his seat as you began to take out yours. 

“Thanks for letting me sit here.” You smiled at him. “I promise I won’t be to much of a bother.” 

His brows furrowed before his lips twisted to the side. 

“You won’t, trust me.” He said. 

There was a little silence before his hand was outstretched before you. 

“I’m Kylo,” His deep voice caused you to look up from the menu. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N.” You shook it. 

His hand was much larger than yours and completely engulfed it. You felt his thumbs and fingers gently brush against your skin. 

“You have beautiful hands.” 

“Thank you,”

It was a little uncomfortable and Kylo had heard it in your voice. 

“I’m sorry,” he pulled back quickly. “It’s a little weird, I’m sorry. I’m still new to not being able to see.” 

His hand combed through his hair. It wasn’t until now that you saw the white cane propped against the wall. 

“Oh!” Was the only thing you could say. “I’m s-sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s ok, it's a lesson learned.” He pointed to his scar. “But it could’ve been worse.” 

You took a look over his features and wondered what could’ve possibly happened, but you just met the guy and that was too personal, plus it was a touchy subject. So you decided to change the subject. 

“What brings you to the cafe today?” You ask. 

“I live upstairs and I always loved the feeling of being here.” The corner of his lips tugged up and so did yours. 

“Yeah it’s beautiful in here. Something just drew me to this place.” You smiled and looked around.

* * *

After that, a conversation sparked up and the two began to open up and share funny stories and converse about interesting topics. Your laugh sounded through his ears like his favorite song. 

“Your smile must be so beautiful.” He said and it caught you off guard. 

“Thank you,” 

You couldn’t help but bite back a smile; you didn’t know if it was because you were having such a good time or if it was because he actually couldn’t see you and was just going off on you being you. 

“I-I can tell by your laugh, it’s melodic.” He smiled at you. 

“Your smile is beautiful, too.” You told him and his grew, as well as the blush covered his cheeks. 

He cleared his throat and moved forward. “I’m sorry to be weird, but c-can I touch your face?” 

He asked so softly and you could see how shy he had become. 

“Sure,” 

Both of your hands took his hand and placed it on your cheek. His other hand found the other side and softly outlined your face.

“You have a cute nose.” 

His pointer finger bopped it and you giggled. He smiled as his fingers gently brushed the lobes of your ears. 

“So are your ears, much smaller than mine.” He joked. 

His fingers found your chin, thumb gently brushing against the soft skin as he sighed. You felt his fingers shake as they moved closer to your lips. 

“May I?” He asked. 

“Yes,” 

It came out as a whisper as his large thumb barely brushed against your lips as he licked his. Your chest began to heave at the action; this just seemed more intimate than any other intimate situation you’ve ever been in. 

“What color are your eyes?” He asked. 

“(Y/e/c).” You answered.

“Your hair?” 

“It’s (hair type and color).” 

He smiled as the vision of you slowly formed in his head. The palm of his hand pressed against your cheek once more. 

“What color is your skin tone, if you don’t mind?” He was cautious, not wanting to offend. 

“I’m (skin tone).” 

He smiled once the picture of you in his head was completed; like he previously stated you were beautiful. His smile grew larger as he continued to feel your face. Suddenly he jumped at the feeling of nails lightly grazing his cheek. 

“Uh,” 

He retracted his hand from your face and he felt the heat rush to his face. He felt your hands move about his face and he felt self-conscious. He wasn’t the handsomest man prior to the accident, so it didn’t make it better that you were so beautiful. 

“You have great bone structure.” Fingers danced across his cheek bones. “The prettiest skin with beautiful beauty marks.” 

He looked down trying to hide his apparent blush. Your fingers curled around his chin and lifted his chin up for a better view. 

“I like your nose.” You profiled him. “It’s strong.” 

Strong; never had anyone described his nose as strong. Big, ugly, crooked, yes, but strong? No. Fingers gently brush through his curls and find his ears. A giggle hit his ears. 

“Your hair is so beautiful, I’m jealous. And your ears are so cute. You must’ve been the cutest child.” You told him. 

“You’re smiling.” He smiled. 

“How do you know?” You asked. 

He shrugged smuggly. 

“What color are your eyes?” You asked. 

“Brown.” He told you. 

“I love brown eyes, they’re so expressive.” 

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could process it. “Can I see you again?” 

The way you made Kylo feel was unexplainable; no one had uplifted him and made him feel so beautiful. He didn’t want to pass this up. There was a pause before laughter erupted from both lips. 

“Ironic isn’t it?” Kylo said. 

“Yeah, but I’d really like that.” If you were being honest. 

A smile fell on his lips. 

“Good, good, I really want that.” He told you and you couldn’t but help smile. 

“Next week, at the same time?” 

He nodded his head: “Perfect.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After a few meet-ups, Kylo found the confidence to ask you out on a proper date. He was nervous; it had been quite some time since he had asked a woman on a date and his new state made him feel uncertain that maybe he was misconstruing your kindness. But he was relieved when you had said yes. So he asked his upstairs neighbor’s boyfriend to help make sure he looked good for their date. 

You were nervous just as well. You felt way too dressed up in your bright red dress, but you were very excited to have this date with Kylo. You enjoyed his company so much and you couldn’t ignore the way he made you feel. And the same could go for him as well. It was the first time they both knew someone liked them for who they were instead of what they looked like. 

Y/N walked toward the entrance of his building as she bumped into a tall ginger man. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

He said nothing as his eyes scanned all over you. 

“You must be here for Kylo, he should be down in a minute.”

“Oh, ok thank you.” You nodded as you covered up from that uncomfortable situation. 

The man nodded before he was speeding down the street. And he was right, in no time Kylo was exiting the building.

“Kylo!” You exclaimed.

He turned to the sound of your voice and presented you with a smile.

You couldn’t help but smile as you took in his appearance in his fitted black suit. 

“You look really handsome.”

“Thank you,” Kylo made his way toward Y/N. “I don’t doubt for a second you look anything but beautiful.”

He held open his palm to accept your hand. When you gave it to him, he pressed a kiss to the back of your hand before wrapping it around his arm. 

“The restaurant is just down the block. I wouldn’t want you to hurt your feet.”

“It’s ok, I’ll be fine.” You squeezed his arm as you moved closer to him.

* * *

“Watch your step,”

Kylo warned you as they entered the cozy Italian restaurant. Walking toward the host.

“Ah, Mr. Ren, it’s been sometime.” The man said.

“Yes and I brought someone very special.” Kylo replied as you tried to hide your blush.

“We have a table, right this way.” 

The host nodded for you to lead the way. You were a bit nervous. Kylo was quite the independent man, so you didn’t want to make it seem like you were babying him. But you didn’t think so as he whispered a thank you before he was helping you into your chair before going to his. He was ever the gentleman despite his blindness, which at the moment you were tragically thankful for as you haven’t stopped blushing since you first met him.

“I’m Anthony, I’ll be your server today.” He handed them the menus.

“Excuse me, can I have the braille menu?” Kylo asked.

Anthony’s eyes looked at Kylo before looking at you.

“We don’t have one.” 

A wrinkle formed on Kylo’s forehead. “Yes, you do.”

“Why don’t you just ask your date to read it to you?”

“Sergio had a dozen made!” Kylo’s voice rose.

“Is there a problem?” A tall man with graying hair pulled up beside your waiter.

“Yes, Sergio, the waiter does not want to provide me with the braille menu.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Ren, he hasn’t been working very long he doesn’t know. I’ll send them over right away.” Sergio nodded pulling Anthony with him.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t off to a good start.” Kylo sighed.

“No, Kylo it’s fine, really I understand.” 

A hand was placed atop his and he could feel the heat blossom upon his cheeks.

“Thank you,” His hand wrapped around yours before presenting you with a smile.

“I hope you didn’t have to wait too long for me.”

“No not all!” You shook your head. “By the time I got there your friend was telling me you were on your way down.”

“Hux the tall ginger.”

“Yeah,” Y/N giggled.

“He’s my neighbor’s boyfriend, very gifted writer, really descriptive. He uses me as his guinea pig.”

“That’s nice...I guess.”

“It’s a blessing and curse, some of his writing is too descriptive.” Kylo cringed.

“Yikes, but it must really be helpful for both of you.”

“It is,” Kylo hummed. “Sometimes I have him describe what’s going on outside and the people that pass. It’s strange how I hated this overpopulated city and now I find myself missing it.”

“Well, I’m not really good at writing but this place is beautiful and the food looks amazing.” You told him, earning a small smile.

“Thank you,” he gently squeezed your hand.

* * *

Sergio returned, handing Kylo the menu and accepting both orders. A comfortable conversation picked up between the two with the occasional interruption from Anthony trying to flirt with you. It was awkward and it could be heard in your voice. 

“No, thank you,” you replied once more as Anthony continued.

“I’m just saying,” Anthony cooed. “I know how much women love chocolate and this chocolate cake is the best in the city. I think someone as beautiful as you deserves the best.”

“Can you refrain from flirting with my date?!” A deep voice roared from Kylo. “I’m blind, not deaf!”

Sergio was once again returning to clean up the mess Anthony was making. Kylo was thoroughly annoyed at the way this date was turning out and could only imagine what you were thinking. When the pair were walking back to his apartment, Kylo was apologizing for the way the date turned out.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Kylo sighed. “I hoped tonight would’ve turned out better. I’m sorry for getting bothered so easily.”

“It’s ok, besides the waiter, I really did enjoy it. I always enjoy your company Kylo.” You said honestly.

His lips tugged up as he thanked the heavens that you thought so. 

“I do too.” 

Kylo replied and you wrapped your arms around his and gently squeezed. Once the pair made it back to his apartment building, nerves pulsated through the both of them tentative of what the next move should be. Your (y/h/c) brows furrowed as you contemplated to make the first move or not. You never did this and always waited for the guy to make the first move, but Kylo was at a disadvantage for not seeing your face. But, Kylo always seemed to be intune with you in a way others hadn’t. Maybe this was a sign, Y/N always waited for someone else to do something else before acting; regardless of what you were feeling or thought.

“Can I kiss you?” Y/N blurted out. “I hope that’s not too forward.”

You shyly looked down missing Kylo’s soft smile.

“Yes, please.”

A jolt of pride surged through your body from your accomplishment. Hands gently found a place on his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist. Your lips puckered against his before melting into a passionate kiss. 

Kylo never wanted this to end; it was almost as if he could feel your emotions through the kiss. It was an inexplicable experience that he himself thought couldn’t be real. A smile forming against your plush lips stopped the kiss. (Y/e/c) eyes looked up to see Kylo wearing his beautiful smile on his rose-colored face. A giggle escaped your lips before you went back in for another.

* * *

Kylo didn’t know how or when it stopped, but it constantly replayed in his mind as he made his way to his front door.

“I was afraid we were going to have to call the police.” The thick accent caused Kylo to stop right before the man.

“Thank you for not doing that. There were already a few interruptions from others.” 

Kylo went to unlock his door.

“So, do you want me to describe her to you now or tomorrow? I understand it’s pretty late.” Hux offered. 

“Now, would be great.” 

Hux nodded as he followed Kylo in. He knew Hux would not disappoint in helping him create detailed memories of you.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Is that everything?” Y/N asked Hux who was behind her with a large box. 

“Yeah, you can go, I got it.” Hux said as he followed behind you. 

The last box finally touched the ground of your new place, well Kylo’s. 

“I wonder what was taking so long. You let this one handle the heavy stuff.” Phasma, who was lounging on the couch, motioned to her boyfriend who was catching his breath. 

“Bite...me.” Hux breathed.

“Thank you everyone, dinner is on me!” Kylo made his way to the living room to join everyone. He sat down on the same couch and his hand hovered to where he hoped you were. Y/N schooched over to let him take the hand. When he finally achieved his goal, he squeezed your hand and sent you a smile.

Kylo was so happy that you had moved in with him. They’d been dating for close to two years now, he just knew you were the one for him. And so did you. Kylo had met your family and they liked him, but they just worried about what you were getting yourself into. Even though Kylo was self-sufficient, your family still felt that it would be a lot for you to handle. But you reassured them and they trusted you.

Dinner was welcomed with the Chinese restaurant down the block and was filled with laughter from the four of you. 

“I’ll get the dishes.” Y/N said, retrieving everyone’s plates and utensils.

“I’ll help,” Phasma was bouncing up to dry while you washed. 

Phasma was really fun and you were glad to have a female friend that you could talk about Kylo. Phasma had known Kylo before the accident, so it was really great to get some insight about that. 

The two girls laughed before Phasma was staring at the men in the living room.

“Look at them, Kylo always wants to know about you.” 

You looked over your shoulder to see Hux staring at them while he was talking and a soft smile on Kylo’s face. You turned back to hide your blushing smile.

“It’s really sweet of Hux to describe everything to him.” Y/N confessed.

“He has his moments.” Phasma teased which caused you to giggle.

* * *

After a few months of living together, Kylo knew he made a smart decision into taking the next step. The couple was obviously in love and he had already met Y/N’s family, it only left his. If this was before his accident, there was no way in hell that you were meeting them. He did not have a strong relationship with his parents. But after he went blind, he began to see things in a different perspective. His choices and actions over his life toward others and his parents came playing back. His blindness was a reminder of his reckless path yet a reminder of revitalization.

“Y/N,”

The call of your name caused you to turn around to see Kylo walking toward you. A smile grew on your face as his alabaster skin glistened by the sunlight from the windows.

“Yes,”

“I was thinking about something.” He cleared his throat. “I would like you to meet my parents.”

You knew about his past and his relationship with his parents, so you were a bit surprised by this.

“Alright, we can do that; just let me know what day. How are you feeling?” You asked moving beside him.

“I,” he let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know, I don’t know; I want a future with you and I’m their only child left, it’s just, I’m starting to think about my childhood and my brother and it feels right.” 

Although he couldn’t see, you nodded as your hand fell on top of his.

“Well feeling right is a good start.”

* * *

Kylo and Y/N stood outside nervous about what would transpire in this situation, unaware that on the other side his parents were doing the same. The door opened exposing two nervous but excited faces peering at you. 

“Hi,” you were the one to break the silence.

“Hi, hello, I’m Leia, nice to meet you.” The short older women shook your hand.

“Hi, I’m Han.” The taller older man reached out for your hand afterwards.

“Y/N,” Kylo found the confidence to speak. “These are my parents; this is Y/N.”

His hand gently clenched your waist as you were saying ‘hello’ once again. The parents wore an approving look before Han was beckoning to come in. It had been years since they had seen their son and it was apparent on their face as they studied every feature on his face. 

“Don’t you want to show her those embarrassing pictures on the wall?” He pointed with his cane. Kylo didn’t need eyes to see all the attention was on him.

“Oh, yes, haha!” Leia clapped. “Let me do my job.”

You followed behind Leia as she motioned towards each photo giving little anecdotes. It might have sounded silly, but it was so strange to see him with eyes! It took a while before Kylo was comfortable to go without his sunglasses with you and even for the most part he would keep them shut. But recently, he was told by a new doctor he started seeing, that he was a possible candidate for corneal transplant; through tests and a few exercises his sight wasn’t initially as bad as it was and this surgery could help him see again. It was something that had been on his mind a lot lately and something you were constantly researching.

“You were so adorable.” You smiled at him.

“Were?” He joked and caused everyone to laugh. 

You continued down the photos and saw his twin brother, Ben. Kylo had confided in you how the death of his brother at a young age changed his life dramatically. Looking at all these pictures, it was obvious how close they were. Losing a sibling is hard; a twin, even harder. The similarities were uncanny; narrowing your eyes, you noticed the different. It was the eyes. 

“It’s amazing how they can look the same yet so different.” 

“It’s the eyes.” Han said. “Benjamin had mine and he has hers.”

You turned to see the large expressive brown eyes of Leia and turned to look back at Kylo’s adolescent school picture. Han was right, he did have her eyes. 

“They’re beautiful.” You said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo and Hux stood over the glass counter as Hux described each ring in a monotonous tone.

“Not that one.” Kylo said once more.

“How do you know? You can’t even see it!” Hux groaned.

“I just know, asshole.” Kylo pushed off the counter and made his way out of the small jewelry boutique. 

Rolling his green eyes, Hux sent an apology to the salesperson before going after him. 

“Listen, I understand you want this perfect ring for Y/N, but we’ve been looking every week now; we hit three stores just today! I honestly didn’t know there were so many jewelers in the city!” Hux exclaimed.

“You don’t get it!” Kylo snapped. “You're really good at your job but it’s just frustrating!”

A shaky hand raked through his raven waves.

“She’s the love of my life, she’s amazing, and Y/N deserves something equally beautiful. And although, I might never see this ring in my entire life, I want it to be perfect. I want her to feel like the minute I saw it, I thought of her. That it was made for her.”

A sigh was leaving Hux’s lips. 

“Fine, on to the next.”

And as if the Universe was listening to Hux's pleas. 

“This one is new.” Michelle, the woman helping them, spoke. “We just got it in for our new La Vie En Rose collection.”

She handed it to Hux first who looked over it and felt a rush.

“I really like this one.”

“You’ve said that five times today.” Kylo quipped.

“You’re going to like this one.” Hux told him.

“You’ve said that twice today.”

“Third time’s a charm!” Hux exclaimed. “This is the one.”

“It’s a 14K white gold half pave solo filo double shank diamond halo with a round brilliant 0.89 carat.” Michelle told the men as Kylo finally got his hands on the ring. “The diamond can be switched between round and princess, between 0.75 - 2.25 carats. As well as micro or full pave.”

“It looks like a rose.” Hux whispered. “The diamonds around the main one look like petals. It looks like a flower made out of diamonds.”

The pads of his fingers brushed along the diamonds, picturing this rose like structure before him. The corner of his lip twitched up noticing the petal-like shape. It was beautiful and he could already see himself holding your hand and brushing past it. 

“This is it. This is one!”

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Kylo that Hux had returned from the jewelers.

“Did you get it?” Kylo asked quickly.

“No!” Hux replied in his sarcastic tone.

Kylo was using his cane to hit Hux gaining an ouch.

“Now, I shouldn’t give it to you.”

“Hux,” Kylo said sternly. “How does it look?”

“It looks beautiful, Kylo.” Hux told him honestly. “I’m just thankful I got married before you because Phasma would give me an earful about all the trouble I went through for this ring.”

Kylo chuckled.

“I think she will be happy to gain a married couple friend.” 

“Yes, it’s a bit weird being the only ones.” Hux told him.

“But…” Kylo started off tentatively. “Do you think Y/N would like it?”

Hux looked over his friend. Although he couldn’t see his eyes, he could tell by the deep furrow in his brows.

“Does she love you?” Hux asked.

“Yes,”

“And you love her?”

“Of course,”

“Then it will be the most beautiful ring she ever laid her eyes on. And if not, tell her all the times you dragged me out to look for a ring to pity me.”

A laugh rumbled in the room as Kylo laughed at the joke. Whatever nerves he had was completely gone. And by the time you came home and the moment he dropped to one knee, Kylo knew the ring wasn’t what was important here. It was their love.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you have everything?” Han asked his son.

“Yes,” 

“And you know what you’re going to say?” 

“Yes!” 

Kylo quickly responded to his father as Hux came in waving a (y/f/c) tie.

“Found it!” Hux rejoiced. “I’ll jusー”

“May I?” Han stood up from his seat.

Hux nodded, handing over the (y/f/c) tie to Han before leaving the two alone. Silence settled in as Han fixed his son's tie. He never thought he’d see the day his son got married after their tumultuous relationship. But since Y/N had entered his life, Kylo and his parents have slowly begun mending their bond.

“Are you nervoー”

“No!”

A smirk appeared on Han’s face.

“Did I ever tell you that your Uncle had to stall my wedding because I almost fainted?”

Kylo’s lip twisted up trying to suppress his smile. 

“No,”

“Yeah,” Han chuckled. “I went down in the limo. I was feeling a little lightheaded at the house but once I saw the church I started sweating bullets!” 

Kylo couldn’t stop the chuckle from imagining the scene. Especially since he knew how sweaty his father could get. Han had finished straightening Kylo’s tie and was now looking him over.

“I hope it’s not too late to tell you this, but I’m very proud of you. It was a hard journey and you’d overcome it to become a great man. I might not have done everything I should’ve with you, your mother, and your brother, but I love you all very much. I wish Ben could be here to share this moment with you, but he’ll always be with you, Kylo. I love you, we love you.”

Kylo nodded taking everything in, trying to hide his emotions.

“Thank you,” Kylo nodded. “Thank you,”

* * *

You were now officially Mrs. Kylo Ren Solo. And one look at your face could tell everyone exactly how you felt. The two slowly danced in the middle of the dance floor with your arms around his neck. 

“Are you happy?” 

“Yes!” You pulled back with a wide smile.

“You probably look so beautiful right now, I wish I could see it.” Kylo sighed.

You heart cried for Kylo, you knew how hard all of this was weighing on him. Before the wedding, Kylo underwent a procedure that unfortunately didn’t work. He had been beating himself up for being overly optimistic about his chances of being able to see before the wedding. Not to mention, lessening the budget for the wedding in order to pay. He wanted you to have your dream wedding and he wanted to be the perfect husband you deserved.

“Kylo,” your fingers lifted his chin. “I love you and always will. It wasn’t your time and I know you’re upset, but I know everything happens for a reason. One day Kylo, I promise.” 

A soft smile graced his lips as he sighed and nodded. One day, he’d get to see you and the rest of his life in the future. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Your mother only has six months to live.” Those eight words replayed over and over in Kylo’s head.

Y/N entered the home with a deep sigh happy to be home. Kicking off your heels you went through the mail as you shouted for your husband. When he didn’t respond, you went to look for him. You stopped in the doorway of your bedroom.

“Hey, did you hear me? I was calling for you.”

“Sorry, I was thinking.” He turned his head to the direction of your voice. “How was work?”

“It was okay, went by quickly. How was your day off? How was your mom?”

Kylo didn’t even remember or hear himself saying it. But he could feel your shaking hand intertwined with his, therefore he knew he had told you. Your sniffle was the only sound he heard before you were speaking.

“How is Leia?” 

“She’s…” He could feel his mouth moving but didn’t hear any words come out. 

A soft palm was pressed against his cheek as you asked him softly: “How are you feeling?”

“I…”

Kylo swallowed a thick lump in his throat. His head shifted down, unsure of his feelings or even how to explain them. He didn’t even need to because you were there just in time, wrapping your arms around him right before he crumbled. He was so blessed to have you, especially in a moment like this.

* * *

Six months had come and gone, and the four of them were now celebrating Leia’s birthday. All of them were donned in a different color wig from strict instructions by Leia who had found herself collecting a various rainbow of them after her hair fell out from Chemo.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Han, Kylo, and Y/N sang as Leia blew out her candles. A cheer roared through the dining room of the hall as Leia laughed at all the hoopla going on.

“Oh God, this is the biggest fuss anyone has made about my birthday in a long time. I hope you guys aren’t just doing this because I’m still alive after six months.” She joked.

“Well now you spoiled your actual surprise party.” Han replied, causing everyone to laugh. 

A sigh slipped through Leia’s lips as she rested back into the chair. 

“You know, the only reason I think I made it was because those doctors told me I couldn’t. No one tells Leia Padme Organa-Solo no, I get shit done!” 

“Yeah, I tried that and now I’ve been married for over 30 years!”

“Oh shush up, Han!” A swat was sent your way.

“Well, we are going to need you for another seven months because…” Kylo was wrapping his arms around your waist.

It took Han some time, but Leia was getting it in an instant. Her expression lit up in surprise as she looked between her son and daughter-in-law.

“KYLO NO!” She exclaimed. “Y/N, are you serious?”

With a wide smile, you shook your head and was showing her the sonogram. Han was making his way over to congratulate Kylo on his first step to an exciting chapter of his life. 

“Oh dear,” tears welled in Leia’s eyes as she looked over the picture. “So beautiful, so, so beautiful.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Han wheeled Leia in the room, who began to clap the minute she saw you, her son, and her granddaughter’s little face. 

“Oh my gosh!” She shout-whispered once she came into view of the little chubby newborn. 

“She’s beautiful.” Han nodded.

A smile was etched in your face as you cradled her in the hospital bed. You couldn’t believe how quick you could fall in love with someone within hours. 

“If you want to hold her, you better get her before this one does.” You nudged Kylo who had been holding his daughter for hours. “He’s spoiling her already.”

“I’m not that bad.” A blush rose on Kylo’s face.

Han held his granddaughter first before passing her off to Leia. A small cry began before she was being soothed by her grandmother. “Oh, ok now, Nana’s got you.”

“So what’s the full name?” Han asked.

“Leila Benjamina Solo,” Kylo responded.

“Our little Leila is named after the two very important people to her Daddy.” Y/N beamed.

“Oh Leila,” Leia smiled with tears in her eyes. “I’m very honored.”

Large brown eyes opened to stare up at her grandparents.

“Hello, Leila,” Han waved.

“She has Ben’s eyes.” Leia smiled at her husband. 

“Yeah, she does.”

“But she’s calm just like you Kylo.” 

Kylo smiled at his mother’s comment. Han went by your bedside to talk to you, while Kylo sat next to his mother. 

“My baby boy is a father. How does it feel?” Leia asked.

“Wonderful, my heart is so full.”

Leia chuckled at his response. 

“I’d never thought I’d hear those words from you.” 

Both of them thought about his dark phase where he hid all his emotions.

“Has Hux come by?”

“No, we are going to just see them back at our place.” Kylo told her. “But Y/N did her best to describe her.”

“That’s good.” They both chuckled. “One day,” Leia’s hand gently patted his cheek. “I promise, you’ll see your girls one day.”

* * *

It was late when they got the call. Kylo had answered the phone and when you heard him sigh you knew Leia had passed. It was a bittersweet moment. Everyone was sad that she was gone, but happy that she would no longer be in pain. 

You stood with your sleeping 7-month old in the corner as Han and Kylo were talked to by mobs of people who came out to show their love for Leia. Your eyes glanced at the family portrait that hung behind them. It was just them two left now. You remembered some of the stories Leia had told you right before her death, seeing that you were a mom now. She told how Ben was the mommy’s boy and Kylo was the daddy’s boy. Of course he tried to hide it, but it was very evident that he had a lot of Han’s mannerisms and attitude, and now that they were close again, he was in constant contact with him. You looked at Ben and Leia in the portrait and a smile fell on your face, you knew they were happy to see each other again.

“Y/N,” Kylo whispered as his hand fell on her lower back.

Your eyes snapped to him and you realized everyone had left. It was time for the reading of the will. Han went to get the executor, as you and Kylo went to sit inside Leia’s study. You sat on the couch as Kylo moved around feeling his way to recover memories. You watched as small smiles and huffs fell from his lips as he moved about. He didn’t want to say it, but he missed her and hurt that he would never see her again. 

“This is the pink one, right?” He showed you the small figurine.

“Yeah,”

A smirk fell on your face before he was telling you the story of how Ben and him got banned from entering study after breaking the set that was gifted to her by the Governor’s wife and this was the only one that could be salvaged. A light chuckle sounded careful not to wake the baby.

“Good, you guys are in here.” Han opened the door with a short man behind him. “This is Mr. Hernandez,”

A quick introduction occurred before Mr. Hernandez was getting ready to read the will. 

“Let’s get the basics out of the way.” He started the basic speech he gave before every reading before he got into what Leia had written.

“And last but not least, to my son, Kylo Ren Solo; although it has been over a decade since we’ve been in contact and we’ve reconnected under unfortunate circumstances, the love I have for you supersedes anything known to man. And no matter when you hear this now or in person, I forgive you and I hope you forgive me.” 

Mr. Hernandez continued reading. 

“What I give to you along with other possessions, I believe will end your search for everything you’re looking for. For I see the change in you already and know things will be better. For you, my love, I give you the gift of sight. The eyes you used to stare into so intently with, whether you were happy or sad, will be yours. And I hope you will cherish the memories you’ll be able to see and create, as I did with your father, Ben, and you. I will always love you.”

It felt like time had stopped. Kylo sat in the chair frozen from what he had just heard. The words replayed over and over in his head. Once he got over the initial shock, he realized this wasn’t just added in her will recently after Leila or even meeting Y/N, this was right after his accident. Even after all that time with all that hurt and pain, his mother still loved him and forgave him and wanted nothing but the best for him. 

“Di-Did...did you know about this, Dad?”

“Yes,” Han cleared his throat. “We had our eyes tested after the accident. We both decided whoever went first, you’d get it.”

Tears silently rolled down your cheeks. This meant so much to not only Kylo, but to everyone. A mother’s love was truly unbreakable and each day you were realizing that with Leila. 

“Did you hear that, Y/N?” His voice cracked.

Swallowing the sob stuck in your throat, you shook your head. “Yeah, I did.”

It was truly the greatest gift.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night as you and Kylo were in the kitchen going over everything that was needed for the surgery and everything that would happen after that. Kylo was very excited that in a matter of weeks he would be able to see again, most importantly see you and Leila. Y/N on the other hand was a bit worried. You did your best to mask your feelings for him, you didn’t want to crush his dreams but you were just scared. As you continued to read off the list, the feeling of his hand on top of yours caused you to stop. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong, Ky, I just had a long day.” You let out a shaky sigh.

“Y/N,” he said. “It’s not just today; every time we talk about the surgery I can hear you change.”

Tears began to form in your eyes as you fought them from falling. You got up and got a paper towel to wipe your eyes.

“When the last surgery didn’t work, it just hurts to see you like that.” Y/N sniffled. “I-I, I don’t want to crush your dreams or put negative thoughts in your head but, what if it doesn’t work?” Your chest heaved as you began to get everything off your chest. “What if your body rejects it again, what if we can’t find another pair of eyes and have to wait until your father. What ifー”

Your words ceased as you just broke down into a sob. Y/N didn’t even know Kylo was standing right there until he wrapped his arms around you. 

“What if...after all this time, I’m not what you thought I’d be.”

“I know you don’t want to tell me these things because you’re worried and don’t want me to be upset. I am your husband, Y/N, I don’t want those things for you either. I love you, Y/N; always have and always will. No matter what happens that will never change.” 

“I feel so selfish.”

“You’re not selfish,” Kylo reassured you. “It’s a big change and it’s nerve-wracking. You won’t be alone in this either. I also can’t help but feel you fell for the dark-haired sunglass-wearing mysterious man at the city café and my new eyes won’t fit in.”

A chuckle followed a sniffle from your husband’s joke. A small smile was displayed on his lips from making that happen.

“I’m really going to miss you and Leila.” He held you tight in his arms as your head rested on his chest.

“We’re really going to miss you too.”

* * *

Two weeks.

Each day he opened his eyes, Kylo’s heart rate increased as his vision became clearer and clearer. It was such an emotional recovery as he thought about everything that had happened for him to get to this moment. It didn’t help that he had decided to stay with Han in his childhood home because you had enough on your plate with work and the baby. But this time did have the two men growing closer and opening up about the death of Leia and Ben. 

Kylo wondered what joke Ben would tell of him losing and gaining sight? Or even the big expression his mom would make seeing him see her. He really missed them. 

Then there was Y/N and Leila.

Could he really miss someone he had never seen?

His mind replayed all the memories he created from his imagination. Kylo didn’t want to see them until the blurring went down to the minimum. He even had Han hide all the pictures of you two, so when Friday would come he could get to fully experience it.

* * *

“How’re your eyes, Mr. Solo?” His doctor asked. 

Kylo stared at the tall man and shrugged. “Amazing,”

The doctor chuckled as he nodded. “That’s good, real good.” 

There was a knock on the door before his assistant was walking in.

“Is this a good time?”

“Yes, come on in.”

The assistant walked in, followed by Han, which Kylo found weird until he saw a young woman following closely behind him. It wasn’t until he heard the babble of a baby that he realized it was you. Tears formed in his eyes before he could even fully see you. But once he did, you broke out into the brightest smile as tears streamed down your face.

“Y/N, you’re so…” Kylo felt that no word could describe just how beautiful you were. Every moment he shared with you came rushing back as he now put your face in them. 

You were so happy. He was so happy he could see again and you were so happy for him. 

“Oh my gosh, look at you!” You stared in wonder at his eyes; it was so strange seeing him like this, but you loved it.

“Me? Look at you!” 

His hand gently cupped your cheek and you pressed a kiss to his palm.

Leila was breaking out into a cry before all the attention was turned to her.

“Oh, we’re sorry we didn’t mean to leave you out.” Y/N was handing her over to him. “Let Daddy take a good look at you, Leila.” 

Kylo held his daughter who was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his entire life. His eyes scanned from her dark brown hair to her wiggly (y/s/c) toes; she had his ears and lips, your nose, and Ben’s eyes with all her chubbiness. 

“Oh Leila,” He sighed to keep himself from breaking down. But it was hard as the tears of joy continued to fall on his smiling face. “You’re so, so beautiful like your mother.”

Leila granted him a gummy smile before she was reaching out for his face. Han and the doctors wiped the tears from their eyes from the emotional reunion. You joined your husband and daughter in a hug. You rested your forehead on his and stared in amazement. 

“I love you, Kylo.” 

“I love you.” Rich brown eyes stared deeply into your (y/e/c) eyes for the first, but not last, time in your life. “My God, I’m so grateful...so grateful.”

A deep breath escaped him as he thought about his mother; if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be having this moment. 

“Thank you, mom,” he whispered. “For never giving up on me.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally the first and only series that actually went the way I wanted and was actually the chapters I said it will be! I'm so proud. Thank you all for reading this unconventional little fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically it's not new, just unfinished. I don't even think it will be 10 chapters but I really can't count.


End file.
